The Snatchers
by kaytee412
Summary: Kurt, Finn, and Blaine take a road trip when they get a flat tire. Finn's imagination gets a little carried away.


**Title:** The Snatchers  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mild language  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt, Finn, and Blaine take a road trip when they get a flat tire. Finn's imagination gets a little carried away.

* * *

><p><em>Clunk.<em>

The car shot forward and Kurt pumped the breaks, feeling the weight of the vehicle shift to the right.

"Dude, what's going on?" Finn demanded, bracing his hands against the passenger window.

"I don't know," Kurt responded nervously, carefully pulling over to the side of the road. Thankfully they were on a small side road, so there wasn't much traffic, but Finn had been wary of the deserted area ever since they took the route. Kurt put his hazards on as they came to a stop, yellow lights flashing ominously in the darkness.

"Come on, let's figure this out," Blaine piped from the back seat, undoing his seatbelt. Kurt climbed out after him, but Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Great. All they wanted to do was drive to Penn State to visit for their college applications. Well, Kurt and Blaine did. Finn was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get into Penn State, but he was always up for a road trip. It was roughly a six hour drive, so they had left at 7:00 in order to get to a hotel at a reasonable time. Finn had promised Burt that they would be extra careful, and only Kurt would drive. They would reach the hotel and stay the night, but they wouldn't travel anywhere else without letting Burt and Carole know first.

But now…now, it was 11:00 at night and they were stranded on some back road because Kurt didn't want to deal with the traffic about three hours ago. He wanted to get a hotel closer to the college, insisting that they could keep going as it got later and later. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but Finn had no idea where they were. Somewhere in Pennsylvania, that was certain, because Kurt and Blaine had celebrated seeing the "Welcome to Pennsylvania" sign in song. But Finn didn't know anything else, and had seen horror movies enough to know that this was not good. They were now prime targets for anyone who came along.

Finn let out a sigh, watching out the window as Kurt shook his head, defeated, and Blaine patted him on the shoulder. He bit his lip, leaving the safety of the car before he could change his mind.

"What's wrong with it?"

Kurt crossed his arms, kicking at the wheel. "Stupid tire's got a flat," Kurt sighed.

Finn nodded, shifting his eyes around them. There was no one else in sight. He could barely see Kurt and Blaine, the lack of street lamps making the car's hazards the only source of illumination. "So…what do we do?" he asked nervously, shuffling closer to Blaine as Kurt went to open the trunk.

"We have to change the tire," Kurt grunted, removing the luggage from the car.

"And, uh, how long will that take?"

"As long as it takes, Finn," Kurt snapped quickly, putting another suitcase on the pavement. "My dad may be a mechanic, but it doesn't mean I can change a tire in the bat on an eye."

Finn held his hands up in a placating manner. "I didn't mean anything by it, Kurt, I just…this doesn't feel very safe to me."

Kurt grunted again as he dragged the spare tire out from the trunk. "What do you mean, 'it doesn't feel safe'?"

Finn licked his lips, once again taking a step towards Blaine. "We're just…we're alone, in the dark, on the side of an old road. This is bad news, Kurt."

Blaine pulled his beanie down further, covering his ears. "What do you mean, 'bad news'?"

"Why do you guys keep asking me what I mean? I'm making it perfectly clear, _we are not safe. _There are serial killers and murderers and killers _everywhere_, just waiting to strike unsuspecting kids like us!"

Kurt and Blaine stared at Finn, whose eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of his skull. "To be fair, all three of those people are pretty much the same thing," Blaine mumbled, and Finn responded with a shove.

"Finn, we're _not _going to be killed tonight," Kurt grumbled, digging for the jack now.

Finn rolled his eyes, subtly wrapping his hand around Blaine's arm. "Yeah, well, there are, like, snatchers, too," he added as Kurt came around to the front of the car. "I'm serious! They come and take you and kidnap you! They'll take and sell our organs, or brainwash us to be psycho killers, or sell us as some sort of…of sex slaves!"

Kurt dropped the tire and the jack, whirling around to Finn.

Blaine cocked his head. "Sex slaves?" he whispered, dumbfounded.

"Listen to me, Finn Hudson, your mind is playing tricks on you. You're getting carried away here, and _nothing _is going to happen to us! Now stop whining; either help me change this tire or don't say anything at all."

Blaine looked down at the hand on his arm, but shrugged it off. Finn pretended not to know that Blaine noticed.

Several minutes went by, silent save for the scraping of metal and rubber. Finn's breathing quickened, visible puffs of breath coming from his mouth. Kurt didn't believe him, that was fine, but Finn _knew _the dangers that were out there. There were bad people everywhere, criminals, just waiting for situations like theirs.

Suddenly, there was a rustling behind them. Finn whipped around, his grip on Blaine's arm turning into a vice as he backed up against the car.

"Finn, what the hell, I can't see what I'm doing!"

"They're here! Kurt, they're here, the assassins, they're gonna kill us!"

Finn closed his eyes, bracing himself between the car and Blaine. This was it. He never got to leave Lima, never got to have kids. He never had meaningful sex or got to eat authentic Mexican food. Oh God, he never erased the history on his laptop; his mom was going to see _everything_!

Then, just as quick as it came, the rustling stopped as a squirrel jumped out from behind the foliage. Finn froze, in shock as the animal scurried away, blood still rushing in his ears.

"Um, Finn, my arm…" Blaine began quietly, trying to pry Finn's fingers off of him.

Finn jerked back as if Blaine had burned him. "Oh yeah, sorry dude, my bad. It was, uh…it could have been a bad situation."

"Finn, you are being ridiculous," Kurt growled, pushing Finn back from where he crouched below. "And what were you going to do, take shelter behind Blaine? He's like a foot shorter than you!"

"Hey, I'm five eight," Blaine argued indignantly, straightening himself out.

"And he's like, half as broad as you anyway," Kurt continued, ignoring his boyfriend's protests and attempts to appear bigger. "Great defense mechanism, _really_."

"Hey lighten up, sometimes you don't know what you're going to do in the heat of the moment!" Finn defended himself, pulling his coat around him tighter.

"That sounded a little off," Blaine observed, rubbing his arm where Finn had been holding onto him.

"Whatever, you know what I meant this time. We should probably get moving, though."

"Yeah, let's go right now! Oh, wait, I forgot. We can't go _anywhere,_because the tire is _flat_," Kurt quipped, anger radiating from him now.

"Hey back off, I'm only concerned for our safety!" Finn shouted, voice echoing throughout the wooded roadside.

"Oh yeah? It looked like it, what with you using Blaine as a human shield against would-be serial killers!"

"I would have pulled him out of the way before the serial killers came!"

Blaine frowned. "You really did use me as a shield, didn't you?" he asked, sounding mildly offended.

"Enough!" Finn declared, stomping his foot. "Enough of this, I'm about to have a contraption here!"

Kurt glowered at Finn. "Conniption?"

Finn narrowed his eyes, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Whatever! Listen, I just _really _would love to leave here, okay? I just watched _The Strangers _last night, we had that free HBO weekend, and I just…I would rather not take any chances." Finn shifted his weight between his feet, looking between his step-brother and Blaine.

"That's why you're freaking out? Finn, you watched _The Strangers_. It's a movie, for goodness' sake!" Kurt sighed, going back to removing the flat tire.

"Yeah, but at the beginning of the movie, it said it was based on true events!" Finn pointed out. "And as much as I may want to, I can't defend all three of us against a band of vigilantes."

"I don't think you know what a vigilante is," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Besides, just look at Blaine! If someone wanted to, they could snatch him up in a heartbeat!"

"Hey, I could totally protect myself!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing the spare tire and propping it up against the car. "Please, _please _let us get out of here soon," he groaned.

Blaine collapsed unceremoniously onto a fallen log, burying his head in his hands. "I'm not a helpless child," he said, voice muffled.

"I'm not saying you are," Finn countered, looking away. "I'm just saying your stature makes you vulnerable to snatchers."

"What's with all this snatcher talk anyway, there weren't even snatchers in _The Strangers_," Blaine remarked.

"That doesn't make them any less real."

"Done!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up victoriously. "Done, it's done! The tire is changed, we can get out of here!" He stared at Finn and Blaine for a moment before moving to the back of the car.

Kurt threw the luggage back into the car before climbing into the front seat and slamming the door. Finn looked to Blaine, who shook his head.

"Vulnerable to snatchers," Blaine mumbled, making his way back to the car.

"I'm just looking out for you!" Finn exclaimed, following Blaine.

They both got in the car and Kurt peeled away, refusing to look at Finn.

"Kurt, you have to understand, it was – "

"_Don't_," Kurt ordered dangerously, and Finn's mouth snapped shut.

This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
